customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Greetings (battybarney2014's version)
Greetings is the first part of the episode from Season 11 of Barney & Friends in the U.K. Plot Barney, BJ, Riff and Baby Bop have to greet other friends in the park. Cast * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson/Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson/Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Riff (Body: Adam Brown/Voice: Michaela Dietz) * Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) * Laura (Julia Nicholson) * David (Emilio Mazur) * Ryan (Reese Wilson) * Olivia (Brenna Demerson) * Tracy (Victoria Lennox) * Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) * Amy (Molly Wilson) * Megan (Lacy Cavalier) * Eva (Laikyn Garcia) * Nathan (Preston Falconer) * Tyler (Hunter Knoche) * Victor (Nathaniel Quijano) * Sofia (Halle Tomlinson) * Tori (Ariek Sanders) * Lily (Luxy Banner) * Noah (Keeton Green) * Mei (Kathryn Yee-Young) * Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) * Myra (Lexi ten Napel) * Mr. Copeland (Dell Johnson) Song List # The Barney Theme Song # The Friendship Song # Hello, Goodbye (Hello in Spanish) # I Miss You # Being Together # Greetings Everybody # A Friend Like You Trivia * The 2004-2007 Barney costume from "Pistachio" and other Season 11 episodes is used. * The 2007 BJ costume from "Pistachio" and other Season 11 episodes is used. * The 2007 Baby Bop costume from "Pistachio" and other Season 11 epiosdes is used. * Rachel wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Nature of Things". * David wears the same clothes in "Riff's Musical Zoo". * Laura wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Shrinking Blankey". * Ryan wears the same clothes in "What's Your Name?". * Olivia wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Get Happy!". * Tracy wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Riff's Musical Zoo". * Melanie wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Sleepless Sleepover". * Amy wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "What's Your Name?". * Megan wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Chase". * Eva wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Trail Boss Barney". * Nathan wears the same clothes in "The Chase". * Tyler wears the same clothes in "Beethoven's Hear!". * Victor wears the same clothes in "The New Kid". * Sofia wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Magic Caboose". * Tori wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Litterbot". * Lily wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Bop 'til You Drop". * Noah wears the same clothes in "The New Kid". * Mei wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "What's Your Name?". * Marcos wears the same clothes in "The Blame Game". * Myra wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "What's Your Name?". Quotes Quote 1 * Barney: Hello, everyone! It was a Super-Dee-Duper fun day in the park! Let's greet some of my friends. Come on! * (Barney arrives and meet 3 old kids) * Barney: Hi, David. Hi, Laura. Hello, Rachel! * Rachel, David and Laura: Barney! * Barney: Hi! * David: It's nice to see you! * Laura: Nice to see you too. * Rachel: I'm glad you're here, Barney. * Barney: I'm so glad, Rachel. * BJ: Hi, Barney. Hi, guys! * Baby Bop: Hi, friends! * Riff: Hi! * Barney: Hi, BJ. Hi, Riff. Hi, Baby Bop! * Baby Bop, BJ and Riff: Hi! * BJ: We're so happy to greet us, Barney. * Baby Bop: Lookie! Lookie! Lookie! Here comes some more friends! * Barney: Here they come now! There's Ryan! * Ryan: Hi! * Barney: Olivia! * Olivia: Hi, everybody! * Barney: Tracy! * Tracy: Hi! * Barney: Melanie! * Melanie: Hi, guys! * Barney: Amy! * Amy: Hi! * Barney: Megan! * Megan: Hi there! * Barney: Eva! * Eva: Glad to see you! * Barney: Nathan! * Nathan: Hi, everyone! * Barney: Tyler! * Tyler: Hi, Barney. * Barney: Victor! * Victor: Hey there! * Barney: Sofia! * Sofia: Hi! * Barney: Tori! * Tori: Hi, guys! * Barney: Lily! * Lily: Hi! * Noah: Hi, guys! * Barney: Mei! * Mei: Hello! * Barney: Marcos! * Marcos: Hey, guys! * Barney: And Myra! * Myra: Hi, everybody! * Barney: Everybody, these are my friends! * Baby Bop, BJ, Riff and the Kids: Hi, Barney! * Barney: And you're my friend, too. That's what friends are for! * Category:Season 11 Episodes Aired in the United Kingdom Category:Season 11 Category:Season 11 (U.K.)